warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonrise/Chapter 19
Chapter description :Stormfur’s pelt spikes at the sound of the voice. Whoever had spoken was blocking the entrance, and he and his friends are trapped. He sniffs the air and smells several cats, like Tribe but not Tribe. He demands that the owner of the voice reveal their identity. Powerful shoulders thrust him aside as the strange cats enter the cave. Brambleclaw explains that they are traveling and took shelter for the night. The strange cat says that it’s their place, and Tawnypelt responds that they’ll leave. Stormfur’s fur begins to lie flat again. He is puzzled as to why the cats smell like the Tribe, but don’t know who they are. The newcomer growls that they don’t trust them, and another voice tells the first one that they should take them as prisoners to use as bait for Sharptooth. Stormfur exclaims that they know about Sharptooth, and the first voice, Talon, says that of course they know Sharptooth. :Dawn begins to filter through the tunnel, and Stormfur is able to get a better look at the cats blocking their way. Talon is a ginormous brown tabby tom, one of the biggest cats Stormfur has ever seen. A scar stretches across his lip, and his pelt bristles with hostility. Behind him are two other cats; a black tom with his tail missing, and a gray-brown she-cat. Stormfur can clearly see that they can’t get away without a fight. The other questing cats can too, and even Crowpaw stands in silence. Brambleclaw explains that they’ve seen Sharptooth, but that they need to leave, but Talon growls that they’ll leave when he says they can. Squirrelpaw speaks up, saying that can’t keep them here and that they’ve already escaped from the Tribe of Rushing Water. The suspicion in Talon’s gaze fades, and he asks if they’ve been with the Tribe. Brambleclaw mews that they have, and the tabby she-cat says that they were once Tribe cats. Stormfur stares in astonishment at the cats, and wonders why the Tribe would send them away. He asks if the Tribe made them leave, and Talon tells the questing cats to sit down and talk, but not to try and escape. They do as he says. :Talon introduces himself and his companions as Talon of Swooping Eagle, Rock Where Snow Gathers, and Bird who Rides the Wind. He explains that many seasons ago, Stoneteller sent away six Tribe cats to take down Sharptooth. When Crowpaw asks what happened to the others, Rock snarls that Sharptooth happened. Talon continues, saying that Stoneteller forbade them from coming back without Sharptooth’s pelt. Squirrelpaw bursts that there’s no way six cats could’ve killed Sharptooth, and Talon asks her what any of them could’ve done. Feathertail murmurs that maybe they could’ve explained this to Stoneteller, but Talon says that they will obey the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Stormfur blinks, thinking of times when the words of his own ancestors seemed difficult to understand, but that StarClan would never banish cats like that. Brambleclaw says that he’s surprised they haven’t heard about them before, but Talon snorts that the Tribe has probably forgotten all about them. Talon asks about the whereabouts of Brook Where Small Fish Swim. A wave of jealousy sweeps through Stormfur, until he learns that Talon and Brook are brother and sister. He chastises himself for even caring. He again questions himself about his destiny, and if he really is the prophesied ‘silver cat’. :The rain stops and the sun has risen above the treetops. Stormfur rises to his paws and asks if they can hunt. Brambleclaw assures them that they’re not going anywhere, and Talon shrugs and says they can do what they want. Stormfur and the rest of the traveling cats exit onto the mountainside through the tunnel. Stormfur spots a small stream, and guesses that there might be prey there. He and Squirrelpaw begin hunting together, and Stormfur is happy to work with such an energetic apprentice. However, he is aware of Brambleclaw’s and Squirrelpaw’s closeness, and checks his feelings for the ThunderClan apprentice, knowing that he loves Brook more. Thinking that he’ll never see Brook again, he tries to focus on hunting, and decides that he can just be friends with Squirrelpaw. :Stormfur and Squirrelpaw bring down a falcon together. Squirrelpaw mews that they need to teach this stuff at home, and somberly adds that they might need to. Stormfur and Squirrelpaw return to the cave and add their prey to the fresh-kill pile. Stormfur invites Talon to eat, and he drags out a rabbit. Stormfur, seeing that Talon has only eaten one bite, hastily drags the falcon out of the pile and pushes it toward the tabby tom, who sends over his rabbit in return. Talon says that he sees Stormfur’s Tribe shares as well, and Stormfur looks down, suddenly embarrassed. They eat their prey in silence. Stormfur swallows a mouthful of rabbit, and says that Talon must be worried about the Tribe. Talon says that he can see that Stormfur is as well, even though he’s not one of them. He goes on, saying that every Tribe cat lives in fear from Sharptooth. Stormfur thinks about how the cave-guards had to be sent out with the hunting parties, and shivers as he realizes that it was to protect from Sharptooth. :Stormfur explains StarClan, the prophecy, and the journey to Midnight to Talon. He finishes by saying he wasn’t one of the four, but followed his sister. Talon confirms that now they are returning home, then asks what they meant about escaping from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Stormfur explains the other prophecy, the one about the silver cat, and when he is finished, Talon asks Stormfur if he thinks he is the one. Stormfur honestly mews that he doesn’t know which prophecy is right. Talon growls that a prophecy’s words are never clear. Talon asks Stormfur what he thinks he should do, but Stormfur says he doesn’t know. Talon rises to his feet and says that his courage and faith will tell him. Then he squeezes back into the cave. Stormfur lets out an exhausted sigh, not knowing how to follow the warrior code. With the sun on his pelt, and his belly full of prey, Stormfur closes his eyes and sleeps. :Stormfur realizes he’s in a forest clearing. Moonlight filters through the trees overhead. A scent touches his nose, something achingly familiar, and a voice behind him sounds his name. Stormfur turns his head and thinks he is looking at Feathertail, but doesn’t recognize this she-cat. He demands to know who she is, but the cat just pads forward and touches noses with him. Stormfur realizes that he is being visited by a warrior of StarClan. The strange she-cat says that she is proud of Stormfur and his sister, and Stormfur uncertainly thanks her. She continues, saying that they should honor the Tribe and their ancestors. Stormfur agrees, and asks the StarClan warrior to tell him what to do and who she is. The she-cat introduces herself as his mother, Silverstream, and tells him that a question has many answers. She begins to fade away, and Stormfur pleads with her not to go, but wakes on the ground outside the hole. :His friends are dividing up the fresh-kill pile a little further off. He staggers to his paws, and knows what he has to do. Feathertail looks up and asks what the matter is, and Stormfur rasps that he has to go back and fulfill the Tribe’s prophecy. He tells his sister that he spoke to their mother, and that he thinks she told him to honor the Tribe’s wishes. Brambleclaw asks Stormfur about his duty to StarClan and their prophecy, but Stormfur reminds them that he was never chosen. He can see that Brambleclaw looks unhappy, but knows that even the respect and friendship between them will not stop him. :Tawnypelt twitches her tail, saying she’s staying with Brambleclaw and going back to the forest territories. Stormfur says that he’s not asking anyone to come with him, but Feathertail pads up to him and say that she’s not going to let him do this alone. Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw announce that they’ll come too, and Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, having been outvoted, agree as well. Stormfur is warmed by their loyalty, thinking about how they’re all from different Clans, yet have been banded together. Talon asks what exactly they mean to do, and Squirrelpaw yowls that she has an idea. Brambleclaw urges her on, and Squirrelpaw explains that what Silverstream said about a question having many answers might mean that they need to have something else kill Sharptooth for them. Characters Major *Stormfur *Talon *Silverstream Minor *Tawnypelt *Squirrelpaw *Crowpaw *Rock Beneath Still Water |note}} *Bird That Rides the Wind *Feathertail }} Mentioned *Stoneteller *Three unnamed Tribe cats |note}} *Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Midnight }} Notes Notes and references Category:Moonrise Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc